Fall of a Hero
by Final Silence
Summary: The circle did not begin with the Drifter it began with a Hero who fell to the axe of a tyrant and this is how he fell. One-shot


**I found the movie Bunraku an amazing piece and do to the lack of details on the characters past allowed for this little one-shot to be brought into the world hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing NCIS and Bunraku both belong to their respective creators.  
**

* * *

Darkness and blood those were the only words to describe the scene before their eyes a man on his back a woman and child crying beside his fallen body. None could have foreseen what would have happened this fateful day The Hero of their city his quick wit and quicker hands stolen from them by one man and his axe. The strike came not from the front but from behind a victory dance interrupted leading to nothing but a violent bloody end.

The Bartender could only stare at a stack of scattered cards floating in the blood of the man he venerated and admired. Turning his gaze from the fallen cards they gazed upon the fallen man's face his sea green eyes still held the shock of his enemies attack his brown hair caked with drying blood. The Hero's discarded hat lay at the Bartenders feet he could do nothing but pick it up and let his fingers glide across the fabric and with great courage he stepped forward.

The Widow could only cry into her fallen husband's body his bright smiles taken from this world by the hands of a man that didn't deserve the title he had just gained. Her hands reached out to comfort her son his small hands stepped in his father's blood his tear streaked face devoid of any emotion. Their grief was interrupted by a man the both knew well one who spent many a time watching the Hero defend their city from challengers. In his hands he held his idols hat before slowly placing it upon her son's head a last reminder of his father.

Slowly raising from her knees the Widow gathered her son in her arms and led him away the loss of a husband and father too great for either individual to bear. The Bartender gathered up his the fallen Hero carrying him away from the scene of his death the moon illuminating the three figures as they left the city square. Nearby stood the victor of the battle the Woodcutter, his axe still bloody resting upon his shoulder secure in the knowledge that he had felled his greatest enemy this day. With a gesture of his hand the Woodcutter turned and left his nine men in red suits trailing behind each slowly vanishing into darkness.

When the sun next rose it held no warmth for the Widow and child the light of their world had been taken and could never be replaced. Instead both sought to leave the city spending only enough time to visit the grave of the man they loved and beside them the man who had buried him. His hand brushed nervously against the tattoo on his neck before addressing the woman he had known for a long time.

"Where will you go?" His voice soft as a whisper

"Away far enough to make the pain go away but not so far that we can't return." Her voice was strong an underlay of steel could be found in her words.

"I do hope you return one day." The Bartender said voice thick with grief a few tears rolling down his face.

"Goodbye" Brushing the tears from his cheeks she turned guiding her son towards the train station who gave one last fleeting glance at the headstone before allowing his mother to guide him away.

The Bartendergazed at the headstone of his former mentor burning his name in his mind so that he would never forget him.

Here Lies Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo Jr, Loyal Husband and Loving Father.

Those tear soaked eyes turned back to the Widow her black form boarding the train that would take her away from this terrible place that had cost her the one man she loved.

"Goodbye Liat Tuvia DiNozzo"

At the bottom of the headstone was the Hero's favourite saying one that would guide the Bartender through his life, words that would define his son's life and words that would haunt his enemy for many years.

"There is always somebody more powerful than you."

With those words the Bartender left and with the rise of the new sun the endless circle of life and strife continues its march ever foward.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Final Silence  
**


End file.
